Serendipity
by loneangel1016
Summary: CedricLuna. Is there really such thing as a fortunate accident? If there isn't, then how do you explain them?
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter One

Everybody thought that she was highly unusual.

Some found it rather annoying and pitiful, while a very few saw her bizarreness, freshly interesting from the biased and self-conscious kumquats surrounding them.

Not that she immensely cared on what other people thought of her, save for those blessed souls, who thought of her as fascinating. She liked the idea of it and was simply ecstatic at the notion of having acquaintances that might, in the very distant future, become her friends.

Though that very moment, all thoughts have been set aside. She has been, for the past quarter of an hour, doing the terribly exhausting chore of dragging her school trunk and finding a train compartment where she can be of peace.

She was also secretly hoping to find Ginny Weasley, who was genuinely nice to her ever since their first year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ginny was, in the whole span of her adolescent life, the closest thing that she had for a friend. And it was also because of her that she met the likes of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and her brothers, Ronald and the twins, Fred and George.

She smiled to herself as she remembered their trip back to King's Cross last end of term. The mixture of amusement, embarrassment and what not in their faces was truly priceless. Who wouldn't after they heard a detailed elaboration of the mating process of Crumpled Horned Snorkacks? 'Wizards these days are so obsessed in their work and in gaining power, Lu.' Her father used to say. 'It's our job not to deprive the masses of what's _really_ going on in our world.'

She giggled as she involuntarily raised her hand to play with her Butterbeer cap necklace only to clutch a handful of air. She remembered that someone had thought it was amusing to take it and never return it again. She sighed and hoped that whoever took her necklace give it the outmost care it deserves.

Realizing that there was no hope in finding Ginny or a decent enough compartment, she walked towards the end of the train. After making sure that her trunk was safe from the other students (or is it the other way around?), she stepped out to the platform and took hold of the railing.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the train, a newly appointed prefect opened the door to the exclusive room. He sat down exasperatedly at the nearest cushion and exclaimed,

"Those Weasley twins are unbelievable! I caught them in their compartment making a gigantic photo of Gilderoy Lockhart pick his nose and then eat it! Talk about uncivilized! And their mates just sat there and laughed like there was no tomorrow! Haven't they thought that they're not the only ones in this train? Unbelievable!"

Another prefect, Slytherin, looked up from a book. "Quite right, Fowler. That was quite tactless of them. Imagine, keeping the picture to themselves and not sharing it to the whole wizarding world." He retorted sarcastically.

Fowler sent him an icy glare. "I wasn't talking to you, Hawkins."

"O really? To who then? The air?"

Tension hung and it would have been worse if not for the Head Boy.

"That's enough, Hawkins. I think Fowler here's got a lot more Weasley humor than he could handle. Didn't you, mate?"

The former scowled and went back to reading while the latter paled. "I― that's not the point!"

The Head Boy, Cedric Diggory, was an extremely handsome boy of seventeen. He just smiled good naturedly at the distressed prefect. "They were probably just having a bit of fun. No harm done, right?"

Fowler was about to open his mouth to argue when he added, "Don't answer that. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll do a bit of patrolling."

Before anyone could say anything anymore, he was out the door.

The corridors contained fewer students than he expected. Some first years ― whom he swore grew shorter and shorter every year ― walked in groups towards the loo, glancing uneasily to some of the older years, particularly to the gang of green-clad Slytherins led by Draco Malfoy. He received an appreciative smile (and not to mention a piece of Chocolate Frog) from the Food-Trolley Lady as he stepped aside for her cart of sweets to pass by. He had resumed walking when he bumped into someone unexpected.

Cho Chang was with her friend Marietta, chatting animatedly when she suddenly found herself looking at her ex-boyfriend, Cedric. Both stopped dead and avoided each others gaze as silence hung. Things have been awkward since last year when he found her being cozy with another Ravenclaw at the Astronomy Tower while he was doing his late night rounds. Broken-hearted, he ended things privately the next day. He succumbed in a depressed state for only a week, thanks to his friends who did everything they could to make him smile again.

'_It's alright, mate. It's her loss.'_

'_Yeah and here I was, thinking that Ravenclaws were smart.'_

'_You were too pretty for her anyway.'_

When he didn't even respond to their little wise-cracks, his friends knew exactly what to do.

They pretended to smirk evilly and crack their knuckles._ 'Oi, Diggory. If you don't shape up this instant, we will see to it that you won't be able to play in any Quidditch match, even if you're captain and even if we lose the opportunity to win the Cup. You wouldn't want that now, do you?'_

To their delight, he finally grinned.

From what he had heard, Cho was in a much worse state after their break-up. He couldn't quite believe it until he saw her one morning over a bite of his breakfast. She was paler than before, her hair disheveled and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. He didn't know whether he should feel pleased or sympathetic at her. What made things worse that particular morning however, was that when she saw him looking at her, she spilled her food all over her and made a quick exit at the Great Hall.

Back at the Hogwarts Express, Cedric shifted uncomfortably. "Cho, uh… hi."

Silence.

He scratched the back of his head, making another attempt to strike a conversation. "So, how was your, uhm, summer?"

She quickly looked up at him with a surprised expression and back down to the floor again. Mumbling a barely audible, 'Fine.' she half raced towards the bathroom leaving her friend behind.

"Sorry about that." Marietta said shyly, giving him an apologetic smile. "It's been quite hard for her, you see."

"Oh." He again shifted uneasily.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. What she did was very foolish." And with that, she left him there standing and went to comfort Cho.

He continued to stare at the door even moments had passed since Cho's friend disappeared into it. _Waiting for a certain ex-girlfriend to come out perhaps?_

He shook his head. No, he wouldn't think of her any more than an acquaintance or a schoolmate. Feeling as if weight has been lifted out of his shoulders, he walked the corridors once more, making sure no one was making serious mischief.

He was nearing the end of the train when he noticed that the back door was opened. He was about to close it when he heard fits of laughter. Curious, he looked out and saw a third year girl wearing Hogwarts robes with blue and bronze detail. A Ravenclaw. Her ethereal dirty-blond tresses swaying to the wind, her laughter echoing and her eyes closed. Somehow Cedric wished to see her eyes, though he did not know why. But he noticed that she was leaning far toward the railing. It was far too dangerous for his liking.

The train was now passing 5-minute bridge with more than a hundred feet drop and Luna savored the fresh air sweeping her face. She felt so peaceful as if no one would ever disturb her from this blissful dream…

"OI! GET BACK FROM THERE, ITS DANGEROUS!"

She turned, her eyes widening from surprise. Someone had caught her!

But before she could open her mouth to speak, her hand slipped and Luna Lovegood was now descending towards the lake. DOWN. DOwn. down.

Yuri-chan's note: My hostility towards Cho Chang is evident, as you can see in this initial chapter. So don't flame me on being too harsh on her okay? And also Ginny Weasley… but due to the fact that she's nice to Luna, I will spare her.

Oh yeah, a little warning: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT. It will just show what will happen next.

Feel free to guess what will happen next as long as you write it down on your review and an advanced Thank You if you ever decide to do so. \m/


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter Two

Cedric watched in complete horror as the enigmatic girl fell off the train.

'_Move!'_ He commanded his frozen limbs. _'Don't just stand there dumb as a rock! Do something! Anything!'_

A few agonizing seconds ticked away and no scream could be heard in the distance. He feared the worst for girl with ethereal hair.

Finally, he regained control of his body and he did what his gut instinct told him to do.

Cedric Diggory jumped off the train.

And nobody, not even a soul at the Hogwarts Express knew that a witch and a wizard were now falling to their certain doom.

Yuri-chan's note: Dun, dun, dun, dun!

Told you it was short.

Well, you can tell me what you think by reviewing! \m/


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimers apply.

…

Chapter Three

…

Luna felt her eyes water as the wind whistled past her face. Never did it occur in her mind to scream in terror and fright. The silver-blue lake was waiting below her, coaxing her to come and as the seconds pass, she was falling nearer and nearer. She wasn't afraid of dying. Death is inevitable and she knew that fact ever since the day her mother passed away. Now it was her turn. She simply closed her eyes and spread her arms wide.

…

He can feel his adrenaline rush through his veins as he and the girl quickly plummet down to the lake. Cedric felt solely responsible and that their very lives were at stake. Grabbing his wand at his pocket, he straightened his body in order to gain speed and catch up with the girl.

Luckily, her eagle-spread arms had somehow slowed her down. Finally gaining level with her, he grabbed her firmly by the waist. He prayed to God that his plan would work.

Scanning for the Hogwarts Express above, he raised his wand.

"Accio, Nimbus Two Thousand!" He bellowed.

Closing his eyes, he hoped so hard until it hurt. His broom wasn't as fast as Potter's Firebolt but it should be fast enough to save them. It has to be.

True enough; the familiar sound of the broom's swishing was music to Cedric's ears. He grasped the handle and made the broom glide slowly back up. He glanced at his companion whose eyes were still shut tight.

…

One moment, the wind was whipping her face and now she felt the breeze lightly pass her. She also felt warm and something heavy was fastened to her waist. Curious, Luna opened her eyes.

Protuberant silver orbs met penetrating hazel ones.

Her expression of astonishment was suddenly replaced by a large grin.

"Hello. Fine weather we're having today, isn't it?"

…

This girl was insane.

Here they were, dangling from a broomstick, too close for each other's comfort, and she's asking about the bloody weather as if falling off bridges were an everyday occurrence. She must be barking mad.

He stared at her, half-amused.

"Er… Right." He shifted his grip, now fully aware of there awkward position. "Listen, do you trust me?"

She looked at him. "Honestly, I don't. But considering the circumstances, I'll trust you this one time."

He wasn't prepared for such a response. This girl was undoubtedly the most peculiar girl he had ever met. "Okay then. I'll have to let go of you first."

She stared at him incredulously. "Then what's the use of jumping after me? Or did a bunch of fire-breathing nargles take over your brain?"

He sighed exasperatedly. What was a fire-breathing nargle anyway? "You said you trust me."

"Only this time."

"Then I'll have to let go first." He loosened his grip on her.

She searched his eyes if he was deceiving her. She found none. Pursing her lips together, she nodded and let go of him, once again plunging down.

…

He was caught off guard when she let go. He was supposed to give her a signal. Shaking his head, he expertly maneuvered his Nimbus Two Thousand below him so he was in correct riding position. He looked down and, again, went after the girl.

…

She gasped as she was now back in the arms of the boy who saved her. They were now riding the broom they were hanging from just minutes ago. _'He must be a very good Quidditch player.'_ She thought, trying to place a name for her savior.

And it dawned on her Yes, it was unmistakable. Hufflepuff's Quidditch captain and the School's Head Boy…

"Cedric Diggory." She whispered.

He noticed that there was no tone of admiration, animosity or anything when she said his name. She said it as fact and nothing else. '_Where you hoping for something else?'_ someone from the back of his mind smirked.

"No." He answered.

"Oh, who are you then?"

His ears went red. "No, I mean, yes, I am Cedric. I was just thinking about something…"

"Oh. Well, I'd like to thank you for jumping after me, Cedric Diggory."

He looked back at her silver eyes. Only now did he notice its color. He smiled. "What's your name?"

"I think it will not be of importance to you." She stated calmly.

"But I want to know. What is it?"

She sighed. "My name is Luna."

He liked the sound of it. "Luna…?"

"Lovegood."

"Well, Luna Lovegood, would you now like for us to go and catch up with the train?"

She laughed. "You are probably the most interesting person I have met so far."

He was surprised when he heard himself laugh as well. There was really something about this girl. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"And…?"

"And I would like it very much if we were to catch up with the Hogwarts Express right now. _Sir._"

He chuckled. Yes, there was really something about this girl.

And somehow, he liked it.

…

Yuri-chan's note: Reviews will be appreciated. \m/


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimers apply.

…

Chapter Four

…

Nobody noticed a certain Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff land on the back from a broomstick.

She had thanked him again, bid him goodbye, and entered the train. He followed suit and he found her now sitting on her school trunk looking out a window as calm as ever. Her wand tucked securely behind her ear and a dreamy expression in her face.

"What are you doing there?" He asked.

She turned to him, looking as if he had asked a question with the most obvious answer.

"I'm sitting on my school trunk and looking out the window, I suppose."

He mentally slapped himself. "No, what I mean is, why there? Certainly, there are many compartments where you can be more… uhm, _comfortable._"

She shook her head. "I can't seem to find a compartment where there are people who are, or trying to be, nice to me."

He was taken aback at her bluntness. "Well, would you like me to help you look for an empty one?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Somehow, he was having difficulty in stringing words. It was as if he was afraid that what he would say wouldn't be good enough for her.

She again shook her head. "I think I will be much fine here, Cedric Diggory. Thank you."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled. She was somehow surprised that a person like him was being kind to her. Come of it, maybe that's why he was so popular. He was genuinely nice to everyone.

"Yes, I'm sure."

He had the feeling that she was always like this. He sighed. "So, I guess I'll see you around?"

Wait. Did he almost sound hopeful?

"I'd like that." Her smile looked like she was hiding some secret close to her. "I'd like that very much."

He turned, ready to leave and his grin growing wider. "It was very nice to meet you, Luna Lovegood."

She blushed, amused. "Yes. You too, Cedric Diggory."

He was now a few yards away when he turned back to look at her. She had now resolved in reading a copy of The Quibbler upside down, her forehead barely visible. He chuckled and resumed walking.

She was certainly one weird girl.

…

Little did he know that she knew he looked back at her. She gazed in his retreating figure and smiled.

He was certainly one weird boy.

…

Yuri-chan's note: Hope you enjoyed the whole scenario. The next chapter will probably be when they arrive at Hogwarts.

Review this story, please? \m/


	5. Chapter 5

Standard disclaimers apply.

…

Chapter Five

…

The Hogwarts Express was now decreasing its speed. A few moments after, the scarlet engine drew to a screeching halt beside Hogsmead station. Doors simultaneously opened and an array of students clad in school robes emblemized with red and gold, green and silver, blue and bronze, and yellow and black detail stepped out and gathered round.

Amidst the pandemonium, Cedric did all he could as Head Boy to sort things out. He bellowed to older students to hurry up in climbing the carriages and gave some poor first years directions in where to find 'a man named Hagrid' (as if a man of his size was difficult to find). Things would have been better if the ice-cold rain didn't come crashing down.

Panic now consumed the crowd as each student now hastily pushed each other in futile attempts in staying dry. Cedric sighed and silently cursed Merlin for the circumstances. He was about to climb on a thestral-drawn carriage himself when he saw a vaguely familiar mass of dirty-blond tresses nearby. He paused halfway through the step and watched as Luna trip and try to stand up but in vain. Somehow, he had a strong desire to go and help her but stopped as the familiar face of Harry Potter fought his way thru the crowd to aid Luna.

Seeing the incident, the Head Boy shrugged and entered the cozy interior of the carriage.

…

Lighting flashed mercilessly through the sky as students dashed towards the Entrance Hall. So far, it was turning out to be a horrible night. People keep sliding and slipping through the floor – with much credit going to Peeves, the poltergeist, throwing water bombs at everybody who passed and adding more to the soaked evening. And a much-aggravated McGonagall was barking at them to proceed to the start-of-term feast. Some grumbled, nodded and went – while dodging those nasty water bombs – hastily to the Great Hall.

'_Thank Merlin its warm here'._ Cedric thought as he passed by the Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables and took a seat at his own house (Hufflepuff). As he did so, murmurs of 'hello' and 'how was your summer?' gushed around him. He could do nothing but smile through his chattering teeth.

Behind him, the large double-doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell. Professor McGonagall strode hastily, leading a long line of first years – who admirably sailed through the raging waters of the lake – in front of the Hall to face the other students. She placed a stool and the Sorting Hat in the middle and stood back.

After a moments silence, the patched hat opened its mouth-like brim and broke into a song.

And so the Sorting had begun.

…

Luna sighed contentedly as she finished her Treacle Tart. She pushed her plate away and reached for a paperback in her pocket. The excited buzz in the Hall diminished as she, along with many others, watched as Albus Dumbledore stood up for his welcoming speech. Luna simply admired the old man. He was wise and good-natured, like a second father to all his students. She listened as he went on with the usuals (Filch's never-ending list of rules, the Forbidden Forest and such).

What caught her ear, however, was the announcement that the Quidditch Cup will not take place that year. Outraged cries exploded beyond her. She wasn't a die-hard fan of Quidditch really, but she was rather fond of hearing the commentator's explicit, biased and yet entertaining account of each game.

Ignoring the open-mouth gapes of the Quidditch players, Dumbledore was about to continue his speech only to be interrupted by the sound of the Great Hall doors banging open.

All eyes were at the gaunt man standing by the doorway. He aptly ignored all and proceeded to the staff table limping, a loud _clunk_ echoing every other step as he did so. People gasped as the lightning struck and illuminated the stranger's appearance.

Grotesque features were etched in his face, from his irregular nose to the diagonal gash that was his mouth. But the most frightening of all were his eyes – one was black and beady while the other was round, vividly azure and moved incessantly. He made his way to Dumbledore, who greeted him most warmly. He sat down at the Headmaster's right-hand side, not minding the silence of the Hall and began to eat.

Luna immediately registered that this man was their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She watched, in total fascination, as he took a swig at a hip flask he brought. His electric blue eye stopped swerving and somehow stared at her silver ones. She shuddered though not breaking eye contact. She broke from her trance when Dumbledore finished his speech and the Great Hall had regained its noise. She eavesdropped at her seatmate and found out what the fuss was about.

'_Triwizard Tournament, eh'?_ Luna thought. '_Lovely.'_

And she continued in reading her paperback.

…

Excited Hufflepuffs gathered round their Common Room and talked ravenously about the upcoming tournament. Some expressed their outrage at the implemented age limit while others contemplated on who will be the Hogwarts champion.

"Just imagine, a thousand Galleons!"

"Stupid, bloody age limit."

"Wouldn't it be exciting to watch it?"

"Yeah. Whom do you reckon is going to be champion?"

"Bloody Dumbledore and his stupid age limit."

"Hey, Diggory!" One of them, a sixth-year, hollered.

"_Stupid…"_

From the far end of the room, Cedric looked back. He had just finished his Head Boy duties and was preparing to rest.

"What?"

"You're seventeen, right mate?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"

The one who shouted, Roy Quirke, jumped from his cushion. "So, why don't you have a go at it? Join the bloody tournament!"

Murmurs of agreement rose around.

"Me?" Cedric pointed to himself. "Yeah. I suppose getting myself killed wouldn't be too bad now, would it?"

Roy's spirit did not waver, though. "Come on mate! A thousand Galleons! And think how popular you'll be with 'em ladies! Wait, come of it, you don't need it… Hmm… Maybe _I_'ll give it a shot…"

The handsome boy gave his friend's proposition a thought. "I'll think about it, Roy. But first, a good-night's sleep. G'night, everybody."

Flashing one last large grin, he gave a little wave then raced up to his dormitory. He settled into his bed and imagined what would happen if he really was Hogwarts champion.

Images of applause, proud friends and family swirled through his mind… Dumbledore holding out the golden trophy to his outstretched hands… The sea of students dividing and leaving a lone silver-eyed figure in the center, looking at him with pure admiration… Him sweeping down and taking her lips into his…

He suddenly opened his eyes. Whoa. _Where did _that _come from?_ He shook his head vigorously and placed his head back on the pillow. He eventually drifted off to sleep. Forgetting his fantasies and taking the lone silver-eyed figure with it.

Her face drifting and merging with the sea of faces that is everyone else.

…

Yuri-chan's notes: Sorry for the delay you guys. All this time I thought that this chapter was already posted. Guess I was wrong. Just keep those reviews coming in, ok? Peace.


End file.
